When studying or monitoring video from a monitoring camera it may be very annoying for the person monitoring if the video have a tilted horizon, tilted walls, a tilted floor, etc., or if the video hardly shows the interesting area of the image. Such drawbacks may have even worse implications than being simply annoying as they may affect the concentration and judgment of the person monitoring the video.
One common way to overcome such problems is to adjust the tilt and/or the direction of the camera by eye. Then the person make his way over to the monitoring center checking if the camera view is satisfactory. If not, the person has to get back to the camera, adjust it, and return to the monitoring center in order to check the result.
In order to facilitate the installation process a monitor, for viewing the camera view from the camera currently being installed, may be connected to the monitoring network closer to the camera, e.g. in case of an IP-based monitoring network a computer may be connected to a network hub or switch in the immediate surroundings. Yet another possible solution is to have another person studying a monitor displaying the video from the camera and reporting to the person making the adjustment at the camera. Alternatively, the person installing may use a specialized installation display, e.g. an AXIS T8412 Installation Display from Axis Communications AB, Emdalavägen 14, SE-223 69 Lund, SWEDEN, or an adaptor and an off the shelf video preview display as described in the published European Patent Application EP 2 144 443 by Axis AB.
Even if there are quite many ways to address the above discussed problem, the process of achieving a satisfactory mounting of the monitoring camera may still be laborious.